


unearthed

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Resurrection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you were dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	unearthed

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** allydia + "I thought you were dead."

Lydia stared up at the girl in front of her, eyes wide and her heart beating so hard it felt like it was about to spring itself free from her chest. There was no denying it: Allison was standing in her bedroom.

She was covered in dirt and her hair hung in clumps around her shoulders, the clothes she’d been buried in covered in grime. But despite all that she was smiling; just standing in Lydia’s room and smiling at her. 

Lydia felt her knees give out and she sunk to the floor, shaking and staring and trying to breath but mostly just gasping as she struggled to get air into her lungs. Allison was kneeling down next to her in an instant, hands coming up to Lydia’s arms in what must have been an attempt to calm her. 

“I thought you were dead,” Lydia choked out. Allison was looking at her with a worried expression, like Lydia was the one who had clearly just crawled out of a grave, and none of it made any sense. She’d seen the body, been to the funeral. She’d cried and cried and she’d gone to visit her grave site and cried some more. And now she was just here, alive and in her room and rubbing circles with her thumbs into Lydia’s arm.

“So did I,” Allison replied, her voice soft, just above a whisper. “I think I was. And then I wasn’t anymore.”

“How?” Lydia reached out her hand, trailing her finger’s across Allison’s cheek and wiping away some of the dirt. Allison leaned into the touch like she was desperate for it. 

“I don’t know,” she said, her gaze caught on Lydia’s. “That’s what I need you to help me figure out.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
